This invention relates to an arrangement for electrical plug-in connection of an electronic module fitted in an automatic transmission for motor vehicles, especially a selector unit with one feed line situated outside the transmission.
In automatic transmissions, such as have been variously produced by the applicant, the transmission electronics is usually situated inside the transmission housing and connected, via a plug-in connection which penetrates the transmission housing, with the feed line that is outside the automatic transmission. In this regard, it has proved advantageous that the plug-in connection usually consisting of a plug and a matching plug being disposed in the housing perpendicularly, i.e. in the assemblage direction of the selector unit placed in the transmission with the electronic module.
The problem arises here that there have to be compensated manufacturing tolerances which result in a play between the bore in the transmission housing and the plug penetrating said bore. One possibility of compensating the manufacturing tolerances consists in that the plug-in connection be floatingly supported in the transmission housing, but such a floating support has the added disadvantage of considerable space needed vertically; difficulties also appear in contacting the pressed screen customarily used in the electronic module as electrical conductor with the junctions in the case of a floating support of said plug-in connection.
The problem to be solved by this invention is to provide an electrical plug-in connection which overcomes said disadvantages and makes possible for a rigid connection with the transmission housing while, at the same time, contacting the stamped screen without problem placed in the electronic module inside the transmission.